vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gohan
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|Oozaru Gohan= |-|SSJ Gohan= |-|SSJ2 Gohan= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|The Great Saiyaman= |-|Ultimate Gohan= |-|RoF Gohan= Summary Firstborn of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. He began as an easily frightened four year old. However, even at such an early age, he possessed tremendous hidden strength in the form of a "hidden potential" that manifested in moments of extreme emotion, namely anytime the kid lost himself in anger. Although he began as very shy and easily frightened boy, after spending a year under Piccolo's care, he grew strong and brave, gradually tapping into more and more of his hidden strength, until the culmination of his arc came at the climax of the Cell arc, where he ascended into a Super Saiyan 2 (Image above). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B. At least Low 5-B | Unknown, likely 5-B, up to Low 4-C | High 4-C to 4-B '''| '''4-B | High 4-C | 4-B Name: Son Gohan Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 4 years old at the start of the second half of the manga. 23 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Saiyan/Human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Chi sensing, Gets stronger as he gets angrier, Expert in Martial Arts, Capable of transformation to increase his powers even further Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Superior to Raditz, yet still not as strong as Nappa). At least''' Small Planet level''' in Oozaru Form (Piccolo had to bust the moon in order to stop him) | Unknown, likely Planet level (After Guru unlocked his potential, he gained power comparable to that of Saiyan Saga Vegeta), increased to Small Star level+ with Rage Boost (Capable of damaging Frieza somewhat up to his third form) | Large Star level+ (Superior to Full Power Super Saiyan Goku), increased to Solar System level as SS2 (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | Solar System level (Stronger than both Super Buu and Gotenks individually) | Large Star level+ as a SS (Casually stomped Tagoma and after Piccolo's death, he released such great power that Goku felt it even while on Beerus's planet) | Solar System level (Tied with Piccolo even in his base state, who in turn was almost comparable to Frost) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+, possibly Relativistic in very short bursts | Relativistic (Equal to Saiyan Saga Vegeta) | At least FTL+ '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Superior to Super Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Superior to Gotenks SSJ3, also blitzed Super Buu) | At least 'FTL+ '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | '''Massively FTL '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ (Cracked Raditz’s Armor and broke out of Raditz’s Saiyan Space Pod, both of which are more than capable of surviving casual attacks from Nappa).' Class XJ' in Oozaru Form | Class XGJ | Class XPJ (Can completely dismember Cell Juniors with ki enhanced punches and kicks, beings superior to and with a genetic physiology similar to Frieza's that survived the destruction of Namek with little to no ki, far superior to Trunks) | Class XPJ (Superior to characters such Goku SSJ3, Super Buu and Gotenks SSJ3) |''' Class XTJ+''' | Class XPJ Durability: Small Planet level. At least''' Small Planet level''' in Oozaru Form | Unknown, likely Planet level, increased to Small Star level+ with Rage Boost | Large Star level+, increased to Solar System level as SS2 | Solar System level via power-scaling | Large Star level+ '''as a SS | '''Solar System level Stamina: Very high, but gets drained quickly if he takes too much damage. Range: Standard melee range. Several Thousand Kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar to Solar System with ki blasts and attacks as SS2. | Standard melee range. Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Likely Solar System with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable other than the Z-sword which he used for a limited amount of time. Intelligence: A good tactician. That's to be expected, since he's been trained by Piccolo and also has good experience in fighting. Anger, however, can at times cloud his judgement. Weaknesses: Gohan cannot survive in the vacuum of space for too long. His tail is also a weak spot when he has it, as he never trained the weakness away (Though that's irrelevant as he lost it for the entirety of his life, after the battle with Vegeta). He also loses control as an Oozaru, barely distinguishing friend from foe. If he gets too angry, he'll develop sadistic tendencies, opting for torturing and humiliating his opponent instead of outright blitzing them, which his enemies have exploited before. Otherwise, he's often a pacifist who dislikes violence, so he may not fight with his full strength from the beginning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Masenko – Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. ** Double Masenko – A variation of the Masenko in which Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of his hands at his left and right sides. He used this to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. ** Super Masenko – A more powerful version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that inflicts greater damage than a normal Masenko. ** Combined Masenko – This is when Gohan and Future Trunks merge their two Masenko blasts into a bigger and more powerful version of the Masenko. ** Hyper Masenko – A one-handed Masenko used against Broly in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. ** Explosive Madan – A short range version of the Masenko used against Dabura. * Kamehameha – After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. **'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. *** Father-Son Kamehameha - A special variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Gohan to defeat Cell. He charged it on one hand (due to injury of his left arm) and then fired it at Cell, while his father's spectre manifested besides him, also firing the Super Kamehameha. It was strong enough to deflect Cell's Solar Kamehameha, which had enough power to at least destroy that sun and, through that, "blow away the Solar System". *** Bros' Kamehameha - Another special variant, this time used against Broly in conjunction with Goten. Can also be called the Family Kamehameha as Goku's spectre eventually returned to aid the two siblings. ** Standing Kamehameha – A stand-charging, quick-firing version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. ** Electric Kamehameha – Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. * Telekinesis – When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. * Energy Barrier – Gohan used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone and his alternate future self used this technique to block some of Android 17 and 18's blasts in their last battle. In Movie 10, Gohan used an energy barrier to protect Goten, Trunks, Videl and himself from Broly's energy blast. * Ki Sense – Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. * Super Breath – Gohan used a far less powerful version by accident in a filler episode of Dragon Ball Z ''when he accidentally blew away his birthday cake. '''Note:' Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga '''| '''Revival of F Saga | Universe 6 Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Parents Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4